Embodiments of the present invention relates to a multi-function network printing device; and more particularly, to a multi-function network printing device that includes customizable functions and user interfaces for one of several identified vertical industry spaces.
Conventional multi-function printers and network copiers (MFPs) are products that are designed to provide a small set of functions to a wide variety of business situations. These machines typically offer functions for copying, faxing, scanning, network printing, and emailing a scanned document. The functions offered on these MFP devices are somewhat limited due to an attempt to provide one device that meets the needs of many diverse buyers and environments. Because the functions, configurations and settings of these MFPs do not typically take into account the specific needs of any one group or vertical industry space, a “one size fits all” approach has evolved.